


A qrows nest is a shiny nest

by Penguinfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, Kleptomania, M/M, best boi - Freeform, but it’s the little things, clover is a loving and supportive boy, ironwood is tired, jaune just too tired, marrow is a good boi, qrow has issues, qrow with bird qualities, yang and ruby understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinfreak/pseuds/Penguinfreak
Summary: Things go missing and clover knows who done did do it .
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from this other story I was reading like today it’s called “qrow on a wire” by nanamichilovesyou and the author and accidentally started spit bawling this little idea so I decided to start making it and whoops here it is you guys should go check out the other story though because that one is really good.

It was the middle of the day when people started realizing it. They had a thief. First it was Harriet and her favorite earrings . She blamed marrow. 

Then it was elm. Elm claimed her golden elm tree was missing. Clover wasn’t going to comment about it. She also blamed marrow. 

Then it was vine. Who the fuck steals from vine? Clover wondered as he walked into the kitchen area only one find marrow and jaune tearing the place apart. 

Oh boy.

“Do I want to know?” Clover cautiously inquired.

Marrow whipped his head around to show his giant puppy dog eyes filled with tears.

“Clover it’s the worst!” He exclaimed grabbing clovers vest

“Someone stole our mugs! Our beautiful shiny mugs”

“Uh? There there” clover tentatively patted marrow’s head.

Looking over the jaune, he was taking this much better than the Faunus.

“I’m sure we’ll find it” 

My sanity depends on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Few days later) 

“AGGGGGGHHHHHH WHERE IS IT!”

Falling out of the bed and then attempting to run to team rwby’s room, clover was unkempt and still half asleep. 

“What’s going on qrow?”

“Someone took ruby’s silver feather key chain”

Cocking an eyebrow up clover smirked.

“Oh shut up I had no idea she had made a silver version of it.”

“I’m not judging” clover threw his hands up in defense.

“Weiss had her weapon stolen,Blake her bell. And yang’s arm was taken.

“Wow that is really inconvenient?” Clover crosses his arms and scratched head.

“Anything from Ren, nora, and Oscar?”

“Ren’s knife was stolen. And Nora has stated she lost a pancake eating trophy she won on one of her days off.”

We have pancake eating competitions?

“Well I’ve already started to look into this so hopefully it will be resolved before anything else goes missing... and uh tell ms.xia long and ms.schnee that until we find their missing items they will be benched.”

“Yeah that will go over well.” Qrow chuckles softly and clovers heart does a backflip.

Now as long as nothing super important-

RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT  
The windows are covered in a metal as the school goes into a lockdown.

Sprinting to the generals office. Clover sees that he isn’t the only one who had the same idea. 

Next to him the older huntsman rushes towards ironwood to find out what caused this. 

“General ironwood sir? What happened?”

“The lamp has been taken” squeaked Oscar who looked like he was trying to make himself disappear. 

“How?”

“Well I always put it beside my bed when I go to sleep” 

“that makes everyone except you and qrow I need you to find whoever is stealing things and stop them.” The general sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Later that night)

“Are you sure about this”yang questioned looking above the barrier of books they had made to surround themselves.

Clovers beloved pin sit on the table shinier than usual.

“Where is uncle qrow” ruby asked.

“Oh he’ll be here” if his hunch was correct then he already knew who the culprit is.

He had asked ruby and yang to help him seeing as they were his nieces and would understand what was going on with him the best.

“ Ah someone’s coming!” Ruby whisper shouts.

In the pale moonlight there stood crow, as he grabbed the pin he sauntered off in the direction that wasn’t his bedroom.

Ruby, Yang and Clover followed making sure that they always close enough to follow but never enough to be seen.

When they finally made it they found a room that clover had no idea even existed.

Opening the door they were embraced in a bright light, but there were no lights in the room just shiny things everywhere.

Turns out qrow has been busy. Atop of the pile say a sleeping qrow along with the lamp and everything else.

“Uncle qrow is the Thief?” Ruby questioned.

“Yes and no. I don’t think he’s conscious when he steals and he only takes things that are really shiny.” clover sighed

“When did you figure out it was him?” Yang eyed him. 

“Your arm.” 

“So what do we do now?”Ruby looks around the room and and then back at Clover. 

“well for starters we get the lamp back, and then we find out a way to explain qrow’s klepto tendencies while he sleeps”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’m doing a second chapter

Catching up the rest of the team on qrow’s nightly exploits was interesting to say the least.

“so you’re saying we let him have these things” elm put her hands on her hips.

“no I’m saying we tell him in a soft and loving tone that he’s a klepto.” Yang tried to reason.

“excuse me but may I ask something” winter interjected 

“you may”clover smirked 

“how does he not know that he does this has no one thought to tell him?”

“ qrow never really been one to travel with anyone so I doubt anyone would ever have known or noticed and team STRQ wasn’t known for telling people about their night habits or anything about themselves really especially when it was so amusing to them “ ironwood explained

“ and if Raven knew she definitely wouldn’t tell if it was going to gain her profits” yang continued. 

“I for one think this is adorable!” ruby exclaimed “I mean did you guys even see him he was a crow sitting on shiny things it was so cute he had his own nest I wonder if he’s ever built an actual nest!” her eyes practically bulging out of her head .

“Ok one ruby breathe two he would need twigs and leaves to do that” Weiss with her knowing all commented “where would he get bad in the frozen tundra of the solitos”

“gasp you’re right no wonder he went after shiny stuff they’re so pretty too” Nora shouted

“yeah but why did he take my arm ?”

“how did he carry it “

“I wanna know why did he take my mugs”

“look we can all ask him how he has such great beak strength later for now let’s just figure out how we’re going to tell the poor man he’s a thief” clover finally spoke up 

As if on cue crow walks in with a mug of coffee yawning “oh looks like everyone’s here what’s up?”


	3. Bunk buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss calls qrow uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I wrote another chapter for that I’m gonna be honest with you I wasn’t even planning to make a second chapter now I’m on a third?

“So on top of bringing bad luck I’m a thief?” Qrow sighed his hand covered his shame filled face.

“An adorable thief” ruby chirped. He knew she was trying to make him feel better but that still didn’t negate the fact that he did something wrong.

“Crows are known to like the shiny things, and well let’s face it uncle qrow... your part bird.” Weiss said without realizing her slip.

“What?”

“You called him uncle qrow?” Yang fought to hide her laughter as Blake stated weiss’s slip of the tongue.

“Back to the issue at hand...” ironwood coughed into his fist trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Qrow you stole the relic in your sleep. We can’t have that happen again.Now I have two options for you. Either I take the relic and put it in the vault with the other one or you need a bunk buddy. “

Mmmmm ruby still hasn’t told him about what really happened... shoot. Qrow thought to himself.

“I’ll go with the bunk buddy, besides it shouldn’t be too different from my beacon days.”

“Except this time I’ll be your roommate “  
Clover piped up 

Turning around and seeing his annoyingly handsome face. 

What the fuck?


	4. Birds vs glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood messes with qrow

Because Ironwood still believed that the children did not trust him(and rightfully so)he and Oscar went about making a case for the lamp.

“ are you sure this is gonna work?”Oscar looked up at James confused at the  
Object. 

“if this doesn’t work then there’s nothing stopping him”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night 

Well time to see if this will work pulling the lamp from the keychain,placing it in the case Oscar went to sleep hoping when he woke up the lamp would still be there. But at the same time hoping he wouldn’t find a dead qrow.

~~~~~~~~

BAM

“ACK”

“What the fuck?”

Hastily flipping a light switch on Oscar found a human crow on the floor very confused about his whereabouts.

“It worked?” Jaune groggily asked whilst stumbling from his bed.

“Qrow are you ok?” Ren looked the angry bird man on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” sighing he finally stood up “just a little startled, go back to sleep” he left ruffling oscars hair.

“Well I suppose we should let the general know that the case worked.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning 

As qrow walked into the mission briefing room he could he sounds of laughter and gasping.

A replay of qrow ramming into the glass case was on the screen

“So you won’t have to worry anymore because it’s confirmed-“ ironwood stopped looking at qrow. “ while in bird form he can’t see glass.” His smile wide.

That motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Known fact: birds can’t see glass


End file.
